


Kiss me better

by UserMatryoshka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, SCHMICO For The Soul Discord Server, Schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserMatryoshka/pseuds/UserMatryoshka
Summary: Levi burns himself on something hot, Nico kisses it better.💚💚💚💚💛
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Kiss me better

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is seems to be a shortage in Schmico, I have taken the task to revive the fandom myself.

“Son of a…!” Nico heard coming from the kitchen. 

He stood up from the comfortable bed he was laying, a couple of minutes ago with his boyfriend before this one had decided to go to the kitchen in search of something to fill their empty stomachs after a heated session of sex in the rare day off that they were sharing.  
Putting on just his boxers that were discarded from the activities that began last night, he made his way to the room where he could still hear his adorable companion still rambling angrily about the thing that had annoyed him. Once he got there he found the short man leaning against the countertop next to the sink. He was holding the kitchen towel against his exposed belly, by the button-up shirt that he was wearing, and occasionally moving it to his mouth. Some small pools of water were to his bare feet. The water heater and a now empty cup next to him on the countertop. 

“You okay?” he asked as he approached him trying to take a better look at the cause of Levi’s pain.

“Yeah, I just … dropped some water” 

“Boiling water I presume”

Levi dropped his gaze to his and Nico’s feet as his boyfriend analyzed the red spot just above his belly button. He jerked away from Nico’s hand when this one decides to lightly touch him  
.  
“It doesn't look too serious, but we should put some ointment on it.” Levi nodded 

Just as he started to move to go looking for the medicine, Nico took him by the arm preventing him from leaving. 

“You burn your mouth too, right?” he asked while placing a hand on Levi’s check, looking him in the eye waiting for an honest response.

Levi pressed his lips hard as in an attempt of hiding them and blushed slightly as he felt found hiding a broken base. He nodded hesitantly, almost not wanting to admit his error. Nico smiled at him, not witch mock, but with understanding and care, maybe even relief.  
Nico leads to him in search of a kiss that Levi gave him. The touch of lips did hurt a little. Levi gave a squick that alerted Nico. 

“Sorry,” the taller man said thinking he had hurt his boyfriend even more.

“Is okay, it just stings a little” 

With a last look at Levi, Nico decided that some optimal care was in need. He took the smaller man by the tights and picked him up until he was secured on his hips. Of course, Levi was taken by surprise by the sudden action and shouted in surprise. 

“What are you doing!?” he asked with the shook still in his voice, but some amusement leaking slightly.

“I’m gonna take care of my injured boyfriend” Nico answered while resting his hands in the naked butt cheeks. 

Making his way back to the bedroom, and passing by the medicine cabinet, he layed Levi in the bed while taken the shirt out of his body, leaving him naked. Taking his clothes off too, he positioned himself between Levi’s leg, as preparing himself to please the other rather than helping him take care of his injury.  
Nico took some of the ointment between his finger and started to apply it softly to the red spot of skin in Levi’s belly, while he also gave small kiss over the ribs of this one in an effort to distract him of the slight pain. Levi hissed at first contact, but soon it was replaced with a soft moan as Nico continued to care his body.  
Once he was done with it Nico moved until he was facing Levi. They took a moment just looking at each other, Nico with care and Levi with gratitude.

“Thank you,” Levi said with a low voice, almost not wanting to break the comfortable silence that was created with the situation. 

“You are very welcome” Nico answered while placing light kisses in Levi’s face and around his mouth but never directly over the sensitive lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Schmico Discord Server for approving this idea a long time ago.


End file.
